This invention relates to a key-switch device and more particularly to an electric switch device for effecting the switching action of an electronic or electric circuit by means of a specific key.
In a conventional key-switch device, a plug or inner cylinder is rotatably mounted in a casing, the rotation of the inner cylinder with respect to the casing is prevented by means of pin tumblers cooperating with springs. When the correct key is inserted into a groove in the cylinder, the tops of the pin tumblers flush with the outer wall surface of the cylinder, and then the cylinder is free to rotate with the turn of the key for operating electric switch mechanisms.